Brotherly Kisses
by RainbowFez
Summary: The secret relationship Albus has been having with his brother is weighing him down. How can he look his familly in the eyes knowing his true love lives in the same house. Rose Weasly is there to help him through it but even she cant seem to lift his spirits. She only hopes when their familly finds out they'll accept them just as she did.


This is my first Albus/James fic. I love the pairing but I decided to make this a one shot. Sorry if you want more but it ends here. I do hope you enjoy it. I thought it was a cute and intresting idea. Please review after you read and if you like it read some of my other stuff. Than kyou beloved reader.

* * *

The music played lightly from the first floor of the burrow. Albus lay in the room he shared with James and Teddy. He didn't want to be downstairs. His family thought he was just having a moody teenager day but he wasn't. Things had changed in the last year, things his family didn't know about, at least most of his family. James and Rose knew. Of course Rose knew everything. She guessed by their actions. Albus didn't want to celebrate Christmas this year. He couldn't be around his family, look them in the eyes and know all the lies.

Albus jumped from his bed and walked to the window. He watched the snow feeling outside and pulled his Slytherin scarf tighter over his neck. He sighed, thinking about last Christmas when everything was how it should be. He had felt so much younger. He had been just a second year whose worst problems were tests and homework. Now he had this weight on his shoulders.

He lived with constant fear and guilt. What if someone found out? Would his parent think him a freak? Was this really worth it? HE thought these things every minute of every day. That is except for the times he was truly happy, that happiness that caused all this fear and guilt. Was this love truly wrong? Were they sinners for feeling this way about each other? How could their love be so wrong yet feel so right.

He was pushed from his thoughts when there was a light nock on the door. "Come in" Albus called. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. Unfortunately he knew the girl too well.

"Hi Albus" Rose said kindly as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey" Albus grumbled.

"Everyone's worried about you" she said. "James is worried about you." She stood next to him staring at the snow.

"I just don't feel like celebrating" Albus sighed.

"I know" Rose said softly. "But it would mean the world to James if you come down. He's really upset. He thinks this is his fault."

"It's not" Albus nearly shouted. The boy took three deep breaths before talking again. "I just can't look at them."

"They love you" Rose told him turning from the window to look at him. He had grown a lot in the last year. He was taller than her, almost as tall as James. The two boys looked so similar, with their messy black hair and green eyes. The only real difference that set them apart was James jelled his hair into spikes shooting in all directions. He called it punk. Everyone had just laughed at him, even Albus though she knew he loved it.

"They'd never accept us." It was a statement, a fact and Rose knew it to be true. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny would be appalled to know of the relationship between their sons. ON the other hand she knew Lilly, Teddy, Fred II, Roxanne, Hugo, and Charlie would support him. Grandma and Grandpa would never allow it. The other kids wouldn't take much persuading. They could see the boys loved each other and even if they hadn't realized the extent of that love they would never turn their back on one of their own.

"But so many others would" Rose said. "You don't have to tell them now but you know all of us kids will support you. We can see how much you care about each other. Now please come down for Christmas. If not for yourself, do it for James." Albus sighed and nodded. He knew James must be beating himself up. He never liked it when Jamie was liked that.

Christmas went surprisingly well. Gifts were opened and dinner was served. Albus didn't even notice when Rose slipped up the stairs for a few minutes. The sky grew darker and some of the younger Weasleys began to yawn.

"I think it's time for bed" Molly called. There were groans but eventually everyone marched up the stairs. Albus entered the room with James right behind him. Albus approached his bed but James stopped him. James grabbed his arm and swung him around.

"Wait" James said.

"What Jamie?" Albus asked nervously looking at the door.

"Rose is distracting Teddy" James told him before pointing at the celling and giving a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

"Nargles remember" Albus chuckled, looking at the mistletoe Rose had hung.

"Oh just kiss me" James laughed. They leaned in at the same time. Their lips met and sparks flew. Sparks literally flew. Their eyes were shut and didn't even realize when the room began to shine either every color of the rainbow. This always happened when they kissed. Their magic reacted with each other's. Maybe that's what made their kisses feel like lightning. Maybe that's why every time they touched their hearts beat faster. Maybe that's why when they looked into each other's same green eyes the world stopped for just a moment.

Rose would regret not planning for that. She'd thought the only risk was teddy walking in. She quickly realized she was wrong when sparks darted under the door.

"What's going on? Harry asked, rushing to his son's room.

"Wait!" Rose shouted so loud everyone paused. The girl never raised her voice. She was one of the calmest children any of them had ever seen. They'd only stopped for a second though. Harry still through open the door. He was frozen in place just like Ginny and just like every Weasley who came rushing to the commotion. Rose sighed, face palming herself.

"Albus! James!" Rose shouted loudly, panic evident in her voice. The boys jumped apart immediately. Their eyes grew wide at the sight before them. Every family member was standing, faces ranging from shock to disgust.

"W-what is going on here?" Ginny screeched, entering the room. Their youngest son nearly fainted, only stating up with the help of his brother and true love. Harry was next to stomp into the room. Rose didn't have time to think. Her cousins needed her. For the first time in her life she acted without thinking. She pushed passed her aunt and uncle to grab ahold of each boy. She was good at spells. She had studied this one especially. Even if it was her first time she had the theory down. Before Ginny could rip Albus from his brother's arms the three disappeared with a crack.

When Albus didn't feel like he was being squeezed he found himself in Hogsmeade village. "I didn't know where else to go" Rose told them, shaking. She'd just broken two laws, doing magic outside of school and aperating without a license. The boys didn't hear her though. James was too busy trying to calm his weeping brother.

James ran his fingers softly though the boy's hair whispering that everything would be alright. It took nearly five minutes and villagers were already beginning to approach them. "The shrieking shack?" Rose asked. James nodded and together the three rushed from the town. It was a silent trip going through the secret passage. The only sound was the occasional sniffle. Albus wasn't the only one who wanted to cry. James was only able to hold himself together because he knew Albus needed him. "We're taking him t Gryffindor tower."

"Really" Albus sniffed. "But I'm not allowed to…"

"I broke two laws today and a school rule doesn't matter. I'm not letting you two out of my sight." After they'd snuck into the empty common room Rose walked them up the stairs to James's room.

"I'm sleeping here tonight" Rose said. The two boys just nodded. They didn't want to be alone.

"Thank you Rose" James said quietly. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for." Albus nodded ni agreement. Rose smiled back at them.

"I was only doing what was right." They didn't speak again that night. James and Albus covered themselves completely in James's bed, the blanked giving them privacy.

"I love you" Albus whispered before he drifted off to sleep."

"I Love you too" James responded.

**THE END**

* * *

thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. This is the end so sorry that it ended in a cliff hanger like that :D I'm evil. Slytherin and proud. :) Please review. I'd love your opinions. If you liked this check out my other stuff and i promice ther'll be more Albus/James in the near future.


End file.
